We found love right where we are
by rafiela
Summary: Here's what I hope to see in a few hours. It's fluffy and mushy and so full of Steroline I'm almost sure you're gonna love it. Read and review!


**Author's Note: What a beautiful time to be alive. Our ship is about to sail. It's blowing its horns and beckoning us to take the ride. I am all in. **

**I can't shut my brain off after memorising every detail of that photo. And this is the result. I hope you guys enjoy this one. Please leave me a review. Don't make me beg. I already am.**

* * *

I try to hide my smile as I make my way across their lot and into their house.

_Good morning, sleepyhead. Get here soon or you're gonna have to make your own breakfast. _

I've read her message seventeen times since receiving it barely twenty minutes ago.

Wasting a good portion of it just silently staring at my screen with an idiotic grin plastered across my mouth. I shower and dress in less than ten minutes to make up for it.

I read it again before I reach the front door. Eighteen has always been my luck number.

We're going to the cabin again today to give Liz some time away from the city.

As I enter the house, hauling an impressive collection of DVDs and my own copy of F.R.I.E.N.D.S., I see Caroline informing Liz of the plans we have for the weekend ahead - endless amounts of romantic comedies and baking.

On the table are three glasses of that green concoction of kale I've been forcing down my throat as support for this little family. And on each plate is a healthy serving of waffles already smothered in chocolate syrup.

I watch her lift her eyes to meet mine and I lift my bags to show her I got everything she asked me to.

When she smiles, I feel everything else fall away.

I watch her cross the room to plant a soft peck on my cheek, "Good morning," she says, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the table.

After I claim my assigned seat, I crane my neck to see the notes in front of Liz.

Caroline's hand is suddenly curled under my jaw, drawing me to face her.

"Eat," is all she says. By now, I've learned to follow orders when I see them. This one is non negotaible, and apparently, immediate.

I pick up my fork as her hand leaves my face, hers breaking into a wide grin when I find myself staring.

Sometimes, it scares me how easy this is. How very _domestic_ we've both allowed ourselves to be.

_Normal. _

It scares me because it's not something I've ever had to deal with before.

A hundred and seventy eight years of vampirism, being Damon Salvatore's brother, living in Mystic Falls - every descriptive detail of my life is anything but normal.

I am reminded of my past loves, the ones I allowed myself to believe were _the o n e. _

Katherine was about the chase, the thrill of hiding behind closed doors and the rush of blood drawn from my neck.

With Rebecca, it was a game. A playful exploration of the liberties and the slow erosion of the boundaries I've set for myself.

And, with Elena, I always had to be the hero. Always swooping in to save the day from the week's abominable supernatural being.

This one, Caroline, is nothing like that, but also everything like it.

It's a rewriting of the things that my past forced me to believe, like reading your favorite novel after reaching academic maturity, armed with the necessary vocabulary and equipped with knowledge about literary annotation.

With everyone else, it was new and exciting and fun.

With Caroline, it's straightforward and comforting and just very simple.

As I lean back in the driver seat and settle for the long familiar drive, I no longer feel the need to skirt around unfamiliar territory. I no longer seek the thrill of excitement and danger, I no longer feel the need to be the hero.

Because looking at Caroline, her blonde hair cascading down her shoulders in a soft halo in the sunset, I know I am all that.

And I know not because I've had to risk my life or keep a secret or put on a show. I know because she tells me.

More importantly, I know because she shows me that I am.

When I reach across my seat to lace my fingers with hers, she wraps her other hand around our joined ones and bring them to rest on her lap.

Through the mirror, I find Liz staring, a familiar smile gracing her lips.

* * *

I don't understand why but I'm happy.

My mother has terminal cancer. Bonnie is still stuck in I don't even know where. Elena was kidnapped and tortured. And there's Kai.

But I'm happy.

Unabashedly, shit-eating grin, happy.

As I watch my bestfriend lay out the assortment of ingredients he needs for his Capellini on the table while explaining to my mother what the impressive historical background of the dish, I can feel the last stubborn pieces of fear melt away.

Fear of him walking away, of him tearing my heart apart like he clearly can.

And my fear of losing my mom, my only family, the constant person in my life who stayed when everyone else decided to leave.

In my mind, I watch that fear turn into a gooey sticky puddle on the floor.

In my mind, I watch Stefan cross the gooey puddle. I feel him grab my hand and pull me to his chest.

In my mind I let him.

* * *

He watches her through the glass wall in the kitchen as she leans into the frame of the door in the dilapidated barn beside their cabin.

The smell of coffee pulls Liz into the kitchen as Stefan lifts the lid off the pot of vegetables he's steaming.

"Thanks."

The Salvatore turns to the voice and finds the Sheriff watching him intently, a blanket draped over her shoulders

"Yeah, Caroline paid me good money to suffer the diet with you," he says with a laugh, placing the lid back on.

The older Forbes joins him by the stove, leaning on the marble surface.

"You have got to stop with the staring and start with the talking."

"I want to, but I'm happy where we are. I don't wanna break that."

He's shocked he's admitted it out loud. And to the mother of his bestfriend, no less.

But judging by the look she gives him, she's not surprised. What she is is amused, and to be honest, a little exasperated.

"You know, for a wise, attractive vampire, both of you are being pretty stupid and unattractive right now."

It's then that Caroline waves from where she stands, and then wraps her arms around her torso.

And he surprises Liz when he's suddenly vacated his pace in the kitchen in favor of the dangerously decrepit building across the lot.

He gets carried away by Liz's pep talk that he forgets to slow down when he's almost in front of her.

So when their bodies meet, she has to plant her palms on his chest to keep from falling from the momentum.

When the initial shock subsidies and the ensuing nervous laughter dies down, Caroline looks up to meet Stefan gaze, her face a few inches away.

She feels his fingers brush a few errant strands of hair away from her face and she finds herself remembering images of puddles and broken down walls.

On her face is a nervous smile and he watches insecurity flood her irises. He's always understood where her issues came from but he's never been sure how to wipe them away.

In a bold move, he brings his palm to her cheek and he feels his heart pound when he watches her lean into the touch, eyes dropping to a close.

At that moment, he finds himself overwhelmed with emotions he's only ever felt a handful of times in his existence. It's not love, or lust, or excitement.

He just feel t.

Like he's where he's supposed to be.

Right here, in a barn held up by sheer will, with Caroline Forbes' fingers wrapping around the lapels of his signature leather jacket.

Their lips are so close all he has to do is inch a little closer.

And when he does, he feels her melt into his chest, her arms pulling him in, her weight a comforting presence on his chest.

As he feels her arms lift to wrap around his shoulders, the tips of her fingers exploring the back of his neck, he thinks, if he does this right, he may never have to watch her deal with her insecurities again.

And he does.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it. I am continually risking my job for these things. I am a rebel. Leave me that review already. :)**


End file.
